1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedding wedge system and more particularly pertains to supporting a sleeping person at an angle with the head above the feet for increased acid reflux abatement and comfort in a safe and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedding systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a sleeping person through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,875 issued Oct. 22, 1922 to Lavagetto relates to a Mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,005 issued Apr. 29, 1993 to Merrill relates to a Bed Elevating Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,515 issued Jun. 30, 1998 to Carr relates to a Mattress Elevating Apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,925 issued Jul. 6, 2004 to Toomer relates to a Mattress Adjusting System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bedding wedge system that allows for supporting a sleeping person at an angle with the head above the feet for increased acid reflux abatement and comfort in a safe and reliable manner.
In this respect, the bedding wedge system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a sleeping person at an angle with the head above the feet for increased acid reflux abatement and comfort in a safe and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bedding wedge system which can be used for supporting a sleeping person at an angle with the head above the feet for increased acid reflux abatement and comfort in a safe and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.